


fascinating and, indeed, beautiful

by tipper_gore_vidal



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipper_gore_vidal/pseuds/tipper_gore_vidal
Summary: Iroh gives Zuko the birds and the bees talk.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	fascinating and, indeed, beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Okay with: translations and podifcs. Please just ask my permission first, and link me when you're done!
> 
> Not okay with: having my fic used in articles about fans or fandom.

"Prince Zuko, I heard you learned a new song from the crew today!" Iroh took a sip of green tea. Not his favorite, but it wasn't bad, either.

"It's very entertaining," he said, "but I'm afraid funny songs about the girls from Ba Sing Se aren't always accurate about the act of love."

He couldn't see his nephew's full expression around the eyepatch, but the unscarred side of his face had colored into a livid red.

"I know that!" he protested.

"Tell me what you know, then." Iroh smiled over his teacup. Prince Zuko's good eye narrowed, then watered in pain. He placed a hand over his eyepatch, and if he had more control over his fire, Iroh would've suggested a little heat to ease the sting.

"Babies grow when the father's yang mixes with the mother's yin in her womb," Prince Zuko said, determinedly not looking at him.

"And how do the yang and the yin meet?" he asked and Zuko's answering mortified expression and white-knuckled clutching at his own teacup meant he had some idea. The palace tutors were prone to euphemisms, he remembered that from the last time he gave this talk, and--oh. He should've expected that pang of grief in his heart.

Iroh took another long sip, and felt grateful for his nephew's current self-absorption. Once he was sure his voice would come out steady, he told Prince Zuko that there was much to learn, and it was a lot more fascinating and, indeed, beautiful, than whatever his tutors told him.

He gently elbowed the poor child and guffawed a bit loudly for the small room to chase away the past. His nephew looked even more suspicious.

"Well, think about it like playing your tsungi horn--"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just casually de-anoning. I edited a little from the original post, but concrit is still welcome.


End file.
